


Sorry Sir

by Iprefernerdnotgeek



Category: FAHC - Fandom, Fake AH crew - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, fake achievement hunter crew, fake ahc
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iprefernerdnotgeek/pseuds/Iprefernerdnotgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you do one where FAHC Michael was trained into obedience, he always call them Sir or Ma'am never their actual names, and the others try to coax the real him out? And, they finally see it when he rescues them with a Minigun and C4? Please<br/>?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry Sir

**Author's Note:**

> Can you do one where FAHC Michael was trained into obedience, he always call them Sir or Ma'am never their actual names, and the others try to coax the real him out? And, they finally see it when he rescues them with a Minigun and C4? Please  
> ?

Gavin meet Michael on a cold rainy night.

It was after a heist, a pretty big one too. And Gavin almost fucked it up by throwing a smoke bomb in front of Ryan in excitement. Ryan had yelled at him and Jack had tried to defend him but he ran off. Most times he could joke his way through and apologize but when Ryan was mad, he was scary. He didn’t throw or break things, he just yelled. Yelled abuse and said awful things.

He slid into a small alley way running a hand through his soaked hair swearing under his breath. His hair would curl now and would take forever to straighten and get it to spike up just the way he liked it. He sighed deeply and patted his pockets before finding his phone. Geoff would still be a little mad but he’d come get him.

But then there was someone behind im and a blade on his throat. 

He stiffened a small squeak of surprise leaving his throat and the phone slipping from his hands and crashing to the hard cement ground underneath him. He kept his breathing calm and his eyes straight forward, he could talk himself out of this. He always did.

“I don’t want to kill you sir, i just want your money.” The voice was soft, Gavin instantly realized the thief was scared, probably the first time he’s done this. His voice was deep, yet shaky and Gavin felt the blade shake slightly as the thief spoke.

“Look, we can work this ou-”

“Shut up you british fuck and give me your money!” The voice was different from the first, angry and strong and demanding. Gavin jumped slightly. He had to find a way out of this.

 

Then he remembered who he worked for.

“You need money?” Gavin asked softly. “I’ve got no cash on me but….you good at shooting a gun?” The thief shifted and GAvin closed his eyes as he felt the blade slip out of place slightly but soon went back to the spot on his throat. 

“Yea.” Gavin heard him lick his lips. “Good with explosives too.”

“I’ve got a job for you.” Gavin said quickly. “Just let me call my boss and he’ll come get us!” God Gavin hoped this worked.

“What if you’re lying” The voice snapped everything tightening even the knife against his throat. 

“What do you got to lose?”

 

~~

Geoff meet Michael that next morning. 

Gavin had called him late at night but Geoff said he was drunk and the rest were asleep, so he had to find his own way home. He woke to some loud clashing in the kitchen and he jumped from his bed and practically threw himself down the stairs and into the small kitchen.

Gavin was on the ground picking up glass and a short broad kid with messy red hair stood next to him his shoulders stiff and eyes trained to his feet. His eyes were filled with despair and horror, and Geoff recognized his posture in seconds.

“Who the hell is that?” Geoff finally said. It came out a lot harsher as he wanted, but he was half asleep to see a random kid in his kitchen, glass shattered on the ground. The redhead jumped and looked up his posture instantly changing from shoulders henched up to straight at his side, and he stood up straighter his head tilted up slightly.

“Sorry sir i dropped a glass.” His voice was steady and stern, and Geoff knew it was military, or something like it. Someone trained this kid and then left him, and he wasn’t used to being left without a leader.

“Oh! Geoff!” Gavin jumped up and smiled. “This is michael, he needs a job and he’s really funny and good with a gun and explosives!” Gavin rambled dumping the handful of glass into a garbage bin.

“What explosives?” Geoff asked rubbing his eyes. “He had been complaining the last few heists that there wasn’t anyone who was good with explosives. Sure Jack and Ryan could chuck a grenade, and Ray was good with a rocket launcher, but blowing his way into the building, none of them could do.

“Any thing that blows up i’m good at sir.” The boy, Michael said.

“We’ll see how well you work with our next heist.”

 

~~

Ryan stayed away from Michael, seeming to sense the same thing as geoff, and Jack was kid to him, trying to insist he doesn’t have to call her ‘Mrs; but he did anyway, saying it was just better to do so. Ray was cool with him, but then again he was with everyone, and even invited him to play video games with him.

Michael seemed to fit in perfectly. He was a fucked up kid with a love for blowing shit up. 

 

The only problem was, he soldier like attitude.

It never faltered, he always stood up tall and straight, hands to his side and his chin was pointed slightly up and his chest puffed out. He hardly ate anything, picking at the food, and when he slept he woke up only an hour later panting and gripping for something or someone that wasn’t there.

Sometime he relaxed a little with Gavin when they played video games. He still called him ‘sir’ and didn’t tease him too much, even when he got so angry he threw the xbox out the window, he tended to be kind and gentle to all of them.

It didn’t change until Gavin almost died. 

It was no secret, Gavin was the closest to Michael, making his posture slump slightly and making him laugh or truly angry, but no one else could get his emotions out like Gavin.

 

The job wasn’t supposed to go like this. They weren’t supposed to throw a grenade and open fire. 

It was just supposed to be information trade. 

 

Michael saw the Grenade first, yelling to get down and pushing Ray to the side as the blast rang through the building. Michael was thrown back, hitting a box and falling to ground. His ears rang and his eyes watered up, rolling down his soot covered cheek. He heard bullets and Geoff yelling. He couldn’t for the words but he heard the desperation and anger in his voice. 

He looked up and saw sight he prayed he’d never see.

Ray was lying flat behind a box, his breathing scattered and blood matting his dark hair to his face. His glasses were discarded next to him his finger loosely wrapped around them. His leg was bent in an uncomfortable way and a gash was in his side. 

Jack was shooting a pistol, hiding behind a small sheet of metal. Her arm was bleeding and there was a little bit of blood smudged on her cheek. She yelled angrily, at geoff or the enemies michael couldn't tell, as she shot back anger and fury in her eyes.

Geoff was next to Jack holding his side which blood spilled through. His face was covered in soot and there was a thin line of where tears had slid down his face and dripped off his chin. He was yelling, and writhing trying to get his gun from jack who only kept swatting him away.

Ryan had thrown his mask off and thrown it to the side double wielding pistols. He noticed michael vulnerable, and began his way over there not letting him his shooting.

Gavin.

Gavin, where was Gavin.

He saw gavin.

He was a few feet away from michael and he lay still on the ground. He was looking away from michael but his hand was stretched out to him like he had been reaching out for michael before he hit the ground. Blood poured onto the cement under his head and matted his blond hair to the ground and his head. His button up blue shirt was stained with blood and his pants were covered in soot and blood. 

It was a dream.

It had to be.

He didn’t know what he was screaming. Possibly for Ryan to put him down as he picked him up and ran. Maybe he yelled out Gavin's name begging him to wake up, begging him to say something stupid or make Michael angry. Maybe he yelled at Geoff for getting him this job and getting him attached to all of them. Maybe he yelled at Ray and Jack apologizing, because for some reason this was all his fault. 

When they got outside Ryan sat him down and checked him over asking him if he was ok, to respond, say anything. To even blink or move a muscle. And he finally said something, finally broke from his training and he tilted his head slightly and looked at Ryan.

“They just made a huge fucking mistake.”

Before Ryan could respond Michael was on his feet and digging through the car they had taken on this way here. Of course Ray brought a minigun, Ray wouldn't leave that thing anywhere. He grabbed it and a bag of C4 he had brought along. He picked up one of the things of C4 and began stomping back to the battle ground. Ryan grabbed his shoulder and he expected him to stop him.

“Go get ‘em kid.”

“Yes Sir.” He said softly with a smirk.

 

It started with one explosion.

And it ended with several. 

Michael chucked C4 in causing the men to scatter and duck for cover. He then stepped in with the minigun, fire in his eyes and laughter in his throat and a huge fucking smile on his lips. He let the gun rip, not letting up as the bullets bounced off surfaces and also found there way embeded into peopeles skulls. He didn’t let up until Jack was at his side yelling his name. He stopped dropping the gun and panting, the fire slowly dying out of his eyes.

“They’re dead Michael, it's over.” She said softly wiping the tears away that he hadn’t even realized he had. 

“Thanks Jack.” He muttered pushing past her shocked form and falling to his knees next to his friend. His best friend. His only friend. He let out a small sob as his form crumpled and he folded into himself curling into a small ball and just crying. His shoulders shook as he sobbed and he just let himself cry.

“Michael, Michael i’m not dead.” The voice shook him out of the dream he was in and he looked up looking at the stupid grin on the stupid brit.

“You fuck.” Michael choked out pulling him into his arms. “I thought you were dead gav, i thought they killed my gavvy and i...i-”

“I know.” Gavin said softly just holding him. “I’m real good at pretending to be dead huh.”

And Michael laughed.

He had a home.

He had a friend.

He had a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Loved doing this one, and remember if you have a request for me don't forget to comment!


End file.
